myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 4 Part 3 (Final Part!)
Suddenly, in the darkness, Steve's eyes is suddenly seen, he groans!* Steve: <:/, Ugh! My head ugh, what happened uh, wait! Guys? *Alexandra's eyes then appears* Alexandra: UGH! Quit whining you! Liber: ENOUGH! *His eyes appears too!* *Lights a match, and they notices something!* Wait! Where's Carson and Jesse? Huh? *Carson and Jesse is seen kissing each other, they notices* Carson: Whoops! *Blushes* Jesse: Uh, you didn't see anything, right? Steve: No, except that you two was kissing? Jesse: Sigh, they know what we did, Carson! Carson: Uh-Oh! Alexandra: Ahem, anyway, now. Now when we're alive, anyway! There's anyway one thing: Steve! What the heck was you thinking? Now we're stuck down here and we won't get outta here and it's all YOUR fault! Steve: My fault? Why you was- Alexandra: SHUT UP, IDIOT! You can keep insulting me how much ya like, i'm still way better then you, punk! Steve: *Gasps!* <:(, Punk? Carson: Alexandra, that wasn't nice. Alexandra: OMG! Just shut up! Steve: >:(, HEY! You don't talk to him like that! *Steve slaps Alexandra's cheek!* Alexandra: OW! Liber: ENOUGH! Sigh, listen, there's SOMETHING we have to do to get outta here, anyway. Hm, let's see now. *Suddenly, they hear clapping, right in front of them, and out of the shadows, Skeleton is seen clapping and emerging right towards them, Zombie and Creeper is walking after her* Skeleton: Well, well, well, well! We meet again, heroes! Steve: Sigh, don't you monsters always? Zombie: Yeah, good point! *Skeleton slaps Zombie's head!* OW! Creeper: XD! Ss-ss-s! *Laughed, yup!* Skeleton: Sigh, listen, now when we heard about this "Wizard!" It appears that "The Wizard" exists! XD! The Heroes: WHAT!?! Liber: How? I was doing a lie- *Quickly covers his mouth, too late!* Steve: Hey, you said you wasn't doing a lie! Liber: Uh, i, uh. Sigh, ok fine i just lied to make a good reason WHERE we was going! Alexandra: WAIT! So this is all YOUR fault, Liber? Liber: *Shrugs?* Maybe? Alexandra: And i was blaming Steve all for nothing? Steve: Oh, you wasn't? Alexandra: Leave me out of this, Steve! Steve: Sorry, whatever! Alexandra: Anyway, now we're stuck inside here all because of you, Liber! Liber: Uh, i- Skeleton: Actually, you guys aren't stuck here forever! The Heroes: We aren't? Jesse: But, how? Carson: Uh, yeah, please tell us, please? Zombie: Yeah, very well then. *Pulls a lever and the auto-matic stone door opens, making a way out of the room!* The Heroes: WOW! :O! Alexandra: COOL! :D! Zombie: Yeah, out of this way, you may find The Wizard, yeah! Steve: WAIT! What if it's Hazardly? Zombie: Who? Steve: Nothing, Hazardly is just a wizard villain we fought in the past, what for sure i believe that this wizard is as evil as him? Zombie: >_<, Uh, awful, but nope it's a wizard who grant wishes! Steve and Liber: *Looks at each other!* WOW! JACKPOT! *Raises their hands in the air!* Carson: Thanks, let's go guys! *Carson and his friends is quickly leaving as the trio suddenly notices!* Skeleton: >:/, Zombie? Zombie: Uh, what? Oh, Skeleton? Skeleton: Zombie, why wasn't we making them tied up and just letting them escape to find the wizard, eh, Zombie? Zombie: Uh, yeah, because.... OH! *He notices!* I'm a zombie? Skeleton: GAH! *Facepalms then slaps Zombie's head!* Zombie: OW! Creeper: XD, SA-SAASS! Zombie: WHY YOU GREEN! *Strangles Creeper!* *Meanwhile, there, The Heroes is on their way!* Steve: I gotta admit, The Monsters was for sure VERY stupid for not making us tied up and just letting us go like that. Carson: Yes, ikr? But what if they MEANT to be nice? Steve: *Shrugs?* Idk, whatever. Liber: Uh, guys? *Points behind themselves!* Does THAT answer your questions? *The Monster Trio is running right towards them!* Steve, Carson, Alexandra, and Jesse: ._., Yes! Liber: RUN! All: WAAAAAH! *Runs away as The Monster Trio is right behind them, almost!* Skeleton: Perfect! *Aims his bow behind Jesse* This gal is mine, heh-heh! Carson: WHAT? Oh no you don't! YAAAAH! *Creeper uses his head on Carson, making him land in Steve's arms!* OW! Steve: Carson, how did ya get into my arms? Carson: Skeleton is about to shoot Jesse! Steve: GASPS! WHAT? *Looks behind himself, he sees what happens!* Not on my watch, buddy! *Steve puts Carson down in front of him, he continues to run as Steve runs to save Jesse, Steve jumps forward Skeleton!* YEE-HAAAAW! *Steve kicks Skeleton's skull off and steals her bow!* Thank you! *Shoots at Creeper's eye and Zombie's belly, causing them both to scream in pain!* XD! You two deserved that! Both: YEOW! >_:/, HEY! *Alexandra quickly grabs Steve's hand. As everybody manages to lose the boulder, by going to the left of some door, the boulder falls off a cliff, the heroes is alive, yay!* Everybody: ^^! YAY! Steve: Alexandra, you saved me? Alexandra: Yes, because you are, y'know, my friend right? Steve: Uh, idk? But i saved Jesse as well! Jesse: Yup, yeah, thanks for saving me, Steve! Steve: *Blushes!* No problem friend! Alexandra: Steve, i am sorry for how i treated you before, btw. But can we please be friends again? <:/, Pls? Steve: Sigh, dude, of course we can, we was never "Enemies" DUH! Alexandra: YAY! ^^! *Hugs on Steve!* Thx, Steve! Friends: <:), Daw! Steve: Well. *Hugs her Back!* Your welcome friend. Liber: Anyway, guys, it's this way! *Points forward since it's a road, and above the cliff!* Be careful guys, we might die if we fall! Steve: "DIE?" Skeleton: Exactly! It's exactly right! Carson: You guys again, uh? *They look at The Monster Trio!* Zombie: Yeah, don't think we're stupid! Listen, give Skeleton's bow back, we can do it on the easy way, or the ha- *The Heroes just runs forward!* They choosed the hard way, let's go guys! *Zombie grabs Skeleton and Creeper again, BUT, as The Heroes made it to the other side, the road got destroyed, The Monster Trio suddenly stops running as Skeleton glares at Zombie!* Zombie: Uh-Oh! Skeleton: <:(, Sigh, i hate you, Zombie! Zombie: NO! WAAAAAH! *The Monster Trio is falling down and a splat sound is heard!* Steve: Wow, broken road eh guys? His friends: XD! Ahahahahahahah! Steve: Uh, yeah, hilarious. Anyway let's go! Liber: Ok, *They keeps going!* IF he exists, then he must be- *Splat sound is heard as Liber is bumped into a door!* OOF! Huh? This very door? *Opens the door, and The Heroes is gasping as they sees The Wizard right in front of them, sitting on his throne, looking at them!* The Wizard: Hey, new explorers from far away! I'm The Wizard who grants wishes. Call me Yo-Yo! Steve: GASPS! A Yo-Yo? And, you're a nice wizard, right? Y'know, we had a problem with some evil wizard in the past named "Hazardly," Btw! Yo-Yo: *Gasps!* "Hazardly?" O_O! That's my evil brother! The Heroes: "BROTHER?" Yo-Yo: Yup, it's true that he's my brother, tho, it's true that i'm the good one, so yes i'm like a genie, will tho only grant each person "ONE" Wish, so choose carefully, and i'll do as you say! Steve: Anything? Yo-Yo: ^^! *Nods!* Anything! Steve: Hey, can we still wish for more wishes? Yo-Yo: No! Steve: Fine, it's the only way then. I wish for candy! *Steve got candy!* WOO-HOO! Carson: I wish for books! *Carson got books!* YAY! Jesse: I wish for flowers! *Jesse got flowers!* *Smells the flowers!* Ah! ^^! Lovely! Alexandra: I wish for toys! *Alexandra got toys!* Wee! Uh, i mean uh, cool! Liber: And i wish for emeralds! *Liber got emeralds!* I'M! RICH!!! *Emeralds in eyes, crazy!* Everybody: Thanks for the wishes, Yo-Yo! Yo-Yo: Uh, you guys sure this is all you want, btw? Tbh, the good thing is that IF you ever does mistakes, i can remove any kind of wish and you guys will get NEW wishes! Liber: Hm, thats cool but no thx, i love emeralds! Alexandra: Yeah, and those toys gives me childhood memories. Jesse: These flowers are so nice. Carson: Those books are interesting. Steve: AND those candies tastes good! *Steve tastes them even more!* Yo-Yo: Uh, ok, thanks for visiting me, see y- HUH? Skeleton: Ugh! *Skeleton, Zombie, and Creeper looks badly injured as they emerges!* >:/, The Wizard! Oh, my wizard! *Bows as Zombie and Creepers does the same thing!* Those guys are our enemies, please, grant our wishes so we'll punish them! Yo-Yo: -_-, So, who are you three, anyway? Skeleton: I'm Skeleton! Zombie: I'm Zombie *Points at Creeper!* And this is Creeper! Creeper: Ssssss! Skeleton: And together we are: *The Monster Trio jumps in the air!* The Monster Trio: THE MONSTER TRIO! Yo-Yo: Uh, who's your Master? Skeleton: Herobrine! Yo-Yo: *Gasps!* Herobrine? Steve: Yo-Yo! You know Herobrine? Yo-Yo: Yes, and he's very evil, and- Skeleton: "Yo-Yo?" XD, What kind of stupid name is that? *The Monster Trio is laughing, Yo-Yo is suddenly offended, of course and it is what we understands, Yo-Yo is so mad at the trio as he zaps them with his finger, causing them all three to get electrocuted!* All Three: WAAAH! *All Three is then thrown at the wall, so, they got even hurt!* All Three: OOF! Yo-Yo: GET LOST YOU THREE, I'LL NEVER GRANT YOU ANY WISHES, DIE! *Yo-Yo uses his finger again and as he makes them fly out of the roof, causing a hole and flying away in the distance!* The Monster Trio: WAAAAAAH! THE MONSTER TRIO IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *Uh-Huh? The Monster Trio disappeared in the distance as a white light star appears, blinking sound is heard as it disappears!* *Later at home, Steve and Friends are happy!* Steve: Uh, guys, what do you think of this adventure? Alexandra: It was awesome, and i got toys! Steve: Yeah, such a kid! Alexandra: -_-, Shut up Steve! Steve: <:(, Sorry! Alexandra: XD, No, come here you! *Alexandra gives Steve a noogie, y'know, brushing her hand on Steve's head!* Steve: OW! Hey, that's actually yet nice, uh, actually useful yup! Jesse: Carson, how do you like my flowers? Carson: *Smells them!* Ah, pretty like you, Jesse! Jesse: *Blushes!* Oh, Carson! *Jesse kisses Carson!* Liber: Ah, young love! Alexandra: And i'm into the toys! *She have a car toy on her left hand and a lego-figure on her right hand, causing the car to bump into the figure!* Boop! Boop! Boop! Boop! 1 Boop! 2 Boop! 3 Boop! *Her friends just stares at her and rolls their eyes as they shakes their heads right in front of the camera!* *Meanwhile, at Herobrine's hideout!* Herobrine: >:(, YOU GUYS DID WHAT!? Zombie: Skeleton started it! Skeleton: HEY! They stole my bow! Oh, they didn't return it, anyway! Herobrine: FOOLS! *Skeleton and Zombie hugs each other as Creeper is sweating of fear!* You all three knows what will happen now, eh, guys? Skeleton and Zombie: *Lows their heads down in depression, Creeper just does the same as the other two is speaking!* Sigh, yes, Herobrine! *The Monster Trio is inside The Nether!* The Monster Trio: WAAAAAAAAAH! *Runs to the left of the screen, and from the right, An army of zombie pigmen is chasing after them!* THE END! (Yes, the end of this episode, well sigh now when we are at the end of the story, sorry btw y'know IF this story is too rushed or something, i wanted to finish it btw, ok? And what about Skeleton's bow, btw? Ok, next episode SHOULD be above it, ok? Anyway, thanks for watching, bye!) Category:Blog posts